


【中文授翻】季节韵事

by yuziworld



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: All The Tropes, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuziworld/pseuds/yuziworld
Summary: “这事开始变得有点像个死循环了。”格朗泰尔评价道。安灼拉每年都会和格朗泰尔一起度过情人节，而这甚至并非他们刻意为之。
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Montparnasse/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【中文授翻】季节韵事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Seasonal Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389765) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



> 原作者：  
> 友情提示：存在部分背景配对最终劳燕分飞的情况，好在是和平分手。  
> 照例感谢beta，defractum，她为本文检查语法和理顺情节。同样感谢那些在我遇到写作瓶颈时，面对我的牢骚信息毫无怨言的人。

  
**I**

**欢乐派对**

情人节，2008

他们的第一次见面，是在一个由某些安灼拉甚至都还不认识的人举办的情人节欢乐派对上。

安灼拉是勉为其难地被古费拉克拽去的，对方独自揽下了“确保安灼拉拥有娱乐生活”的使命，现在他们刚念大学。不幸的是，他们才仅仅进门五分钟，这个计划就中道崩殂了。因为古费拉克被某个叫作马里奥（Mario）或是马库斯（Marcus）或是别的什么名字的小伙子勾去了魂，彻底抛弃了安灼拉。

安灼拉正站在厨房里给公白飞发短信，尝试让自己看起来不那么像是方才被他最好的朋友在情人节当天抛弃的样子，他就是在这时第一次遇见格朗泰尔的。

格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地闯进厨房，他用胳膊肘砰的一声撞开冰箱，嘴里咒骂着，然后目瞪口呆地发现房子里竟然还有第二个人。

安灼拉放下手机。“你好？”

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼，回复他，“我觉得我可能快吐了。”

安灼拉陷入了恐慌，然后他和公白飞共度的成长时光以及他自己的救人本能让他进入了医生状态。他把手机放回口袋，抓起这个男人身前的衬衫，把他拖出通向后花园的门。

格朗泰尔踉跄地跟在他身后，走下水泥台阶，借安灼拉推搡之力消失在了花园尽头的暮色之中。

安灼拉从厨房的水槽里接了一杯子水，客气地在后门外的水泥台阶上等他回来。

格朗泰尔吐够了，他回来时看起来清醒多了。他接过杯子将里面的水一饮而尽。

“好些了？”安灼拉问。

“嗯。”格朗泰尔回答，他把杯子放到地板上，两手塞进牛仔裤的口袋里。他的眼睛，在安灼拉看来，纵使在暮色中都显得非常的蓝。他下巴的边缘有少许胡茬，嘴唇弯出自嘲的弧度，那几乎称得上是一个微笑了。

安灼拉感觉自己的嘴也开始对此回以弧度，他忍住内心的冲动，架起两只胳膊环绕在胸前，向身后的门倚去。“你好。”

“你好，”格朗泰尔这次回应了他的招呼，而后自我介绍道：“格朗泰尔。”

“安灼拉。”

“很高兴认识你。”

安灼拉抬起一边眉毛。“是吗？”

他的口袋里，手机正因公白飞发来的回复短信而滋滋作响。他考虑着在不破坏现有这个双臂环绕的姿势的前提下把它拿出来。

格朗泰尔看起来对他这尖锐的回复略感惊讶，随后脸上的微笑转变成了咧嘴而笑，他说：“好吧，起码比起在肉眼可及之处看着一大堆情侣们亲热要好得多吧。我恨情人节。”

安灼拉很难不对此表示认同。“完全就是既商业化又毫无意义。”

“彻彻底底的骗钱诡计。”

“除了给人们提供购买廉价塑料粉红闪光商品的借口外一无是处。”

“一丁点儿真情实感都没有。你觉得这些人明天有哪个还会记得对方吗？”

“绝对没有。”安灼拉回答。

他没有任何回去参加派对的欲望，看起来格朗泰尔也没有，所以安灼拉就在水泥台阶的边缘坐下。眨眼间，格朗泰尔也坐了下来，小心翼翼地与他保持着些许距离，这样他们就不会产生身体接触。他的古龙水闻起来就像威士忌、木质烟和焦糖的混合物。

安灼拉把手搁在身后冰冷的台阶上，这样他就可以靠手臂支撑着身体，抬头仰望夜空。今夜多云，但仍可瞥见隐隐约约的星光。他希望自己还穿着夹克衫。

“所以你是跟谁一起来的？”格朗泰尔问。

安灼拉侧过头扫了他一眼，但格朗泰尔已经微微弓下腰，身体向前倾，好像在手里不断地摆弄着什么。他随即将其送到嘴边，伸出舌头轻舔卷烟纸的边缘，以便于将烟草封进去。

安灼拉移开了视线，“一个朋友。”他也不太清楚自己为什么要加上这一句，“他看上了一个小伙子。”

“倒霉。”格朗泰尔评价道。“我也是。只不过我那朋友是个姑娘，她为个彻头彻尾的蠢货抛弃了我。就是那种学经济的学生，你知道吧？接受着私立教育，有着有钱的爹妈，长大以后就去当个银行家——”

“我就是上私立学校的。”

格朗泰尔沉默了，他将一枚打火机探向香烟的末端，后者正抿于其双唇之间。安灼拉发现自己的目光被其吸引而去，然后他抬起眼睛，看见格朗泰尔正盯着他，同之前一样。

“有什么问题么？”他发现自己在问。

格朗泰尔的拇指在转轮上滑动，这一动作为打火机注入生命，瞬时火光闪烁。格朗泰尔含着烟深吸一口，“你是学经济的？”

“政治和法律。”

格朗泰尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，烟雾随喷出的气流打着转儿融入两人头顶的夜空。“不出所料。”

这看似冒犯的行为让安灼拉的语气也变得更为尖锐，他挑衅似的问道：“那你呢？”

“学艺术的。”

这话让他不由自主地皱起鼻子。格朗泰尔看到他的表情，便笑了，又把肩膀凑过来。“你觉得我是个满肚子偏见的人？”

“我没有——”他的话被身后突然推开的门戏剧性地打断了，某个人跌跌撞撞地挤到他们中间，冲着一部怼到他们耳边的手机大吼大叫着什么。

源源不断的粗俗话语充斥了夜晚的空气，令人难以忘怀，特别是当这个正对着他们一番狂轰滥炸的人身高五英尺，还拥有一副精致悦耳的嗓音之时。这姑娘穿过大门消失在一旁的花园之中，她的声音却还萦绕未绝，甚至连其音量都丝毫未减。

“了不起。”她消失在小路的尽头后，安灼拉嘲讽道。

格朗泰尔被自己吸进去的一口烟给呛到了。“嘿，我说，”他在再次找回正常呼吸之后开了口，把烟灰掸进台阶边上的空玻璃杯里，“和自己重要的人吵架在情人节流行事项上排行第二，你不知道吗？浪漫得不得了。”

安灼拉突然产生了一种冲动，他从格朗泰尔那里抽出一支烟时，两人手指相触。他烟瘾不大，但在合适的情境下偶尔也抽，一方面是他已经逐渐适应社交惯例，另一方面是他们两人今晚似乎也谈了许多。格朗泰尔夹着香烟送到唇边，双眼始终未离开自己的指间。

“所以，你不是个浪漫主义者？”安灼拉问。

“什么？”格朗泰尔反问，“不，我当然是，而且我还是所有人里最杰出的大浪漫家。只不过我也是个现实主义者罢了。你呢？”

安灼拉此前未曾对此置以思虑。他是吻过一些人，数量足以让他确认自己对同性的偏好，但他从未像古费拉克那般，似乎总在为某个人神魂颠倒。不过，古费拉克面对自己的感情向来坦率，而安灼拉则总是更显出一丝谨慎，他不确定，当一个人将那么多的情感给予如此多的受众之时，他如何才能留下一点精力在自己身上呢。

“现在还不好说。”他回答，把手里的香烟递了回去。

格朗泰尔显出惊讶的神色，但他随即将目光转开，用一只手摆弄着自己的头发。于是那一晚上余下的时光，他们就只是像这样，并肩坐在台阶上，聊着天。

之后的很多年里，那一夜的交谈在安灼拉的记忆中逐渐模糊，他不大记得他们究竟谈了多久，或是他们究竟谈了什么，但他总是能恍惚想起那时冰冷空气的触感，身后屋子里传出的喧闹嘈杂，以及格朗泰尔微笑时嘴角的弧度。

他们的交谈最后是被古费拉克打断了，那年轻人猛地推开门，大声宣告，“原来你在这儿！”

他问也不问就一屁股坐到两人之间，伸出手臂搂住安灼拉和格朗泰尔，即便他和后者都没见过面，或者说至少安灼拉不觉得他俩见过面。

“我没戏了，”他对着安灼拉叹气，看起来十分沮丧。“马吕斯看上别人了。”

啊，马吕斯。这才是那个小伙子的名字。安灼拉嗯哼一声以示回应，他知道安慰的话语对这种时候的古费拉克来说并非必需品。他的另一边，格朗泰尔看上去似乎快要被逗笑了，古费拉克发言时，他脸上的表情堪称好奇。

“他好像喜欢上了一位女士。”古费拉克叹着气说。

“噢，不会吧？”安灼拉试图表现得满含同情，听见格朗泰尔拼命憋笑的声音。“你还好吗？”

“噢，其实 **也不差** 。”古费拉克回答，“只不过意味着要多爱一个人。那姑娘也很漂亮。你觉得我可不可以跟他们提议来一场三人行*？”

“像你这样的小伙子？”自古费拉克出现起，格朗泰尔第一次说了话。古费拉克转过去看着他，仿佛这才惊讶地发现他在这儿，哪怕他的手臂明明还搂着对方的肩膀。格朗泰尔上下打量着古费拉克，将他时髦的着装和打理良好的发型尽收眼底，然后他说，“如果是我，我不会拒绝。”

转瞬即逝间，他的蓝眼睛向安灼拉瞥了一眼。

“我 **喜欢** 你，”古费拉克郑重宣布，“你的名字是？”

“格朗泰尔。”

“噢！里面有个姑娘刚刚在找你。好像叫花神？她好像十分恼火。”

“啊，操，”格朗泰尔咒骂道，他一跃而起，甩开古费拉克的胳膊。他把手上最新点燃的一支烟在墙上戳灭，“我觉得那说明我该走了。”他穿过进入厨房的门，走到一半，又停下来，扭过头来很快地看了一眼安灼拉。他张开嘴说了什么，但一群突然间磕磕绊绊地闯进厨房的人爆发出一阵大笑，盖过了他的声音。

当门在格朗泰尔身后砰的一声关上后，安灼拉转过身，发现古费拉克在盯着他。

“怎么了？”

“你是不是——安灼拉，你是不是 **恋爱** 了？”

“什么？”安灼拉惊叫出声，他感觉自己的脸颊在发热，“没有！我们只是在聊天。”

古费拉克的眼睛亮了起来。“你交了个朋友！我太为你骄傲了！我就知道来参加这个派对是个好主意。”

只有古费拉克会用成功来描述这一次派对之旅，毕竟安灼拉可是花了一整晚躲在室外避免与大多数人交谈，而古费拉克的爱情狩猎目标又追着别人的背影跑走了。安灼拉考虑着一针见血地指出这一点，但古费拉克看起来太高兴了，他一把将安灼拉拽起来，带着他踏上通向二人公寓的归程。

*三人行: 原文为threesome，指3P，即三人同时加入的一段浪漫关系。

**II**

**医院**

情人节，2009

安灼拉直到大二也再未和格朗泰尔见过面，现在他、公白飞和古费拉克三人合租一套房子。

不过，与一个大二医学生合租的问题，就在于他们这类人总是被要求花上一些时间待在医院，跟在正式医师身边实习，这就意味着安灼拉能看见公白飞的时间比他预期的要少得多。

（不过这也确实意味着公白飞能在课业上取得更为激动人心的好成绩。）

然而，一个能取得更为激动人心的好成绩的公白飞所带来的副作用，就是他有时会忘记去做一些简单的生活琐事，比如吃饭和睡觉。古费拉克和安灼拉因而主动承担起了提醒他的责任，包括在他冲去值夜班并完全忘记摄入食物的时候给他做饭。

情人节这天，公白飞值了12个钟头的班，又一次什么食物都没带（事实上，古费拉克和安灼拉是通过另一个医学生——若李才得知这个消息，他在休息时给他们打了电话。首先是告知他们人们现在也依旧会得坏血病的事实，然后是通过一个曲折离奇的传说告诉他们海盗是如何传承到现在的，然后是《我在船上》*的歌词，最后才回到他认为公白飞对橙子的反感是不健康的），给公白飞送饭的责任就落到了安灼拉的肩上。

古费拉克已经约了马吕斯，后者现在还不完全是他的男朋友，而马吕斯的女朋友珂赛特则对于将古费拉克同样变成自己的男朋友兴趣斐然。

公白飞看起来对安灼拉在晚上8点出现在医院感到相当惊讶，虽然当他转过头去看着拄着手杖在附近游荡的若李时，他的惊讶很快就转变成了怀疑。

“橙子，公白飞，”若李严肃地说。“橙子。”

公白飞向若李投去一个他个人专属的多疑眼神，但还是从安灼拉那里接过了袋装食物。他往袋子里瞟了一眼，发现安灼拉尽职地往里面放了一个橙子，他嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨道，“叛徒。”

安灼拉刚想转身离开，一个熟悉的声音从耳边传来，“安灼拉？”

他眨巴眨巴眼睛，转过头，看见了——“格朗泰尔。”

看到他的那一眼，一种不甚明晰的情感冲上安灼拉的心头，他发现自己几乎要不自觉地微笑起来。一年前的欢乐派对以来，他只看见过格朗泰尔一次，那时他正穿梭在校园之中，两人的道路交错，延伸至不同的方向。

“哈，”格朗泰尔说，“没想到会在这里遇见你。”

“我来找朋友，”安灼拉耸耸肩，解释道。“医学生朋友。”公白飞和若李顺从地挥了挥手，然后公白飞就起身去把他的饭放进办公室里了。

“你确实很懂怎样庆祝情人节。”格朗泰尔评价，他的脸上挂着笑意。

“今天是情人节么？”

格朗泰尔的身边是另一个学生，身材高挑，皮肤黝黑。他剪得很短的头发已经显示出发际线后移的迹象，身上穿的很可能是安灼拉所见过的最可怕的手织套衫。他重重地倚靠在格朗泰尔身上，一只脚撑在一辆看起来像是小孩子的玩具卡车上。一个冰袋摇摇欲坠地躺在他肿胀的脚踝上，滴滴答答淌着水。

“安灼拉，这是博须埃。博须埃，这是安灼拉。”格朗泰尔介绍。“安灼拉就是那个痛恨情人节的家伙，我告诉过你的吧？我去年在蒙帕纳斯的派对上认识的。”对着安灼拉，他说的是，“博须埃是我认识最久也是关系最好的朋友。他对世间万物都不报以任何希望，其中包括自己走路时不会平地摔*。”

“你好。”安灼拉说。

博须埃稍微转换了一下重心，仍然靠着格朗泰尔以保持身体的平衡，他对安灼拉眯起眼睛，“高颧骨，还有一头秀发，我感觉自己被冒犯了。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，“可我不会跳舞？”

博须埃想了想。“不过说真的，谁又会呢？”

“夏奇拉*。”格朗泰尔回答。

博须埃差点 **笑出来** 。“因为她的屁股不会撒谎*？（Her hips don’t lie）”

“不好意思，”若李插进话来，他看起来相当紧张，“我刚听见有人说他们接到一个做了人造臀部的病人？”

博须埃的脸上显出一种动人的神色，仿佛当他张开口时，已几近全然忘记格朗泰尔和安灼拉的存在， “ **其实是** ，我想我的脚踝受伤了。”

“哎呀，”若李关切道，“疼吗？”

与此时仅仅只是注视着若李的安灼拉相比，博须埃脸上的 **笑容** 可谓是溢了出来，“你是说我从天堂掉下来的时候吗？”

“看来你得感谢重力把你拽回这世上。”

“是的，感谢它带我回到地球。”

若李听到这话也笑了起来。“运气不错，我是若李。”

这时，若李的跟班医师出现并把博须埃带去拍X光片。大厅里，两人糟糕的对话还余音绕梁，直到安灼拉和格朗泰尔在沉默中并肩离开——那是一种给人以莫名缺失感的沉默。

“呃。”安灼拉打破沉默。

“是谁说的真爱已死？”格朗泰尔开口回应他，“我感觉我们目睹了一场浪漫大片。”

安灼拉点头，不确定自己该说些什么。今年九月，公白飞第一次把若李介绍给他们时，安灼拉还不大明白该如何与他相处：永远乐天的性格，永远在讲烂到极致的笑话，而且还永远，永远将别人和他们的健康状况视为第一要务——甚至总超过他对自身的关注。

结果刚刚若李就遇到了对的人，一个能让他们所有人都笑逐颜开的人。

但若李方才对博须埃露出的那种笑容，安灼拉还从未在他脸上见到过。

“那个，”格朗泰尔再次打破沉默，“你经常来这边吗？”

这个问题换来了安灼拉一个断然否认的眼神，格朗泰尔的脸上又显现出安灼拉记忆里他在派对上的那种似笑非笑的表情。

“所以你今晚没有什么安排？”格朗泰尔的双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，他的眼神更多地落在周围的大厅而非安灼拉身上，漫不经心的典型表现。

“没有，”安灼拉回答，“我只是来送饭。”

他突然意识到这听起来非常悲惨，完全不像是一种度过情人节应有的有意思的方式。

“博须埃和我一起出来的。”格朗泰尔解释，“看在花神又为她那混账男朋友再一次抛弃了我的份上。但博须埃能撞上桃花运的可能性就跟他‘不会平地摔’的可能性一样小，然后我们就在这儿了。”

“我们就在这儿了。”安灼拉喃喃重复他的最后一句话。

格朗泰尔看着他，看起来像是要说些什么，仿佛有个不确定的问题不知该不该问出口。他深吸一口气，似乎下定了决心。

“我摔断了三个地方！”博须埃向他们大声宣布，他正坐在轮椅上，若李推着他沿走廊回到大厅。那辆儿童玩具卡车现在坐在他的大腿上，像一只猫咪。“看起来 **糟糕透顶** 。若李觉得他可以帮我取X光片，是不是很不可思议？”

格朗泰尔笑得一脸真诚，“是啊，真的是。”

“我打算把它贴到我的墙上，”博须埃继续说，“可能再裱个框吧。”

“只要你觉得那样很酷就行，”若李说，“我等会儿给你看看医学生 **还能** 接触到什么。”

假若一个人的眼睛 **真能** 在看着某个人时冒出爱心来，那就是现在安灼拉所了解到的，博须埃看着若李时，他双眼的状况。

安灼拉已然见过医学生所能接触到的所有事物，因为他已经和他们其中的一位度过了两年的同租时光。但当格朗泰尔转向他，脸上挂着询问的表情，想知道他是否要同他们一道在医院里度过情人节时，安灼拉发现自己说的是，“当然，我也加入。”

这就是他连续与格朗泰尔度过的第二个情人节。

*《我在船上》：原文为 _I’m on a Boat_ ，美国组合The Lonely Island的一首歌。  
*平地摔：原文为walking without falling，平地摔为流行语，指在毫无障碍的路上毫无理由地摔倒。  
*夏奇拉：原文为Shakira，拉美女歌手。  
*她的屁股不会撒谎：原文为Her hips don’t lie， _hips don’t lie_ 为夏奇拉演唱的一首歌曲，常见译名为《身体不会撒谎》，此处为呼应上下文稍作处理。

  
**III**

**电影院**

情人节，2010

“这事开始变得有点像个死循环了。”当两人在电影院的小食站看见对方时，格朗泰尔评价道。现在是安灼拉读大学的第三年。

格朗泰尔的手上拿着一大桶爆米花，令人困惑的是，在他身边还站着一个长着大众脸的女孩。这姑娘一会儿低头看手机，一会儿又看向附近一个十岁出头的小孩，他正快活地用各种各样的汽水糖果装满纸袋。

格朗泰尔看上去跟上次安灼拉见到他时有少许不同，当时他们正在图书馆里应付应接不暇的任务死线，满打满算也有两个月了。他现在看起来比当时要清醒，刮了胡子，但仍然留着那一头乱糟糟的黑发。他长高了一两英尺，但仍然 **不怎么** 赶得上安灼拉的高度。

“确实。”他下意识地回答，然后便尴尬地皱起眉，因为说真的，没人会这样回应别人。

他笨拙地把重心转移到另一只脚上，面对那个就站在旁边的女孩，他实在无法保持镇静。他感觉自己像个第三者。“不好意思，”安灼拉试探地问，“你是在约会吗？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，然后笑了。“不是。”接着，他的笑容黯淡了些，“你呢？”

“也不是。”

那个女孩终于不再盯着她的手机，她将其放进包里，抬起头来把安灼拉从头到脚打量了一眼。安灼拉觉得自己仿佛被扒掉了衣服。当她终于对上他的眼睛时，她看起来十分厌烦。

“花神？”安灼拉边试探着，边伸出手。

格朗泰尔畏缩了一下。那个显然不是花神的女孩瞪着他。

“艾潘妮，”她修正道，并没有握他的手。

安灼拉清了清嗓子，慢慢地把手放下了。

格朗泰尔站在艾潘妮身旁，甚至没打算掩饰自己戏谑的笑容。

艾潘妮看起来没兴趣再多说一句话，但她也没有走开。绝望之下，安灼拉拼命想找点话题，什么都行，但他的大脑空空如也。好在此时公白飞带着两杯饮料回来拯救了他。他把其中一杯递给安灼拉，然后转向另外两人，“你们好，格朗泰尔，艾潘妮。”

安灼拉猛地转过去，看着他。公白飞看着艾潘妮，他脸上的表情相当客气，而后者看起来则对其知道自己的名字感到惊讶。她很快收起自己的情绪，转过头不耐烦地叫道，“伽弗洛什。”

那个十岁出头的男孩朝她的方向挥挥手，但他没有朝这边看一眼，只是一心从桶里挑出蓝色的巧克力豆*塞到自己的袋子里。

“你们三个都认识？”安灼拉又试探着问。

“格朗泰尔总是花时间陪博须埃来医院，”公白飞解释道，“而若李总是花时间陪博须埃。”噢，对了，一年前的今天，当他们在医院邂逅之后，如今的若李和博须埃在约会。“艾潘妮和她弟弟来过一次。你好，伽弗洛什。”

那个十岁出头的男孩走回他们身边，嘴角边还挂着半条长软糖。他若有所思地嚼着它的一头，抬起脑袋看着公白飞。“你还有没有那种棒棒糖？”

艾潘妮叹了口气，但公白飞只是笑笑。“没带，”他回答，“我放医院里了。”

“你已经不是五岁小孩了，伽弗。”艾潘妮用一种好像他让她感到很丢脸的语气责备他。这有点奇怪，因为在安灼拉看来，她不像是那种会为什么事情感到丢脸的人。

“你也没有老到不吃棒棒糖的地步，”伽弗洛什告诫她。“电影还没开场吗？”

安灼拉说不上来这是怎么回事，但某种不知名的力量竟让他们最后坐在了同一排。格朗泰尔坐在这排的末端，紧挨着伽弗洛什，艾潘妮坐在伽弗洛什的另一边。她身边紧接着的是公白飞，最后是坐在这排始端的安灼拉。伽弗洛什在凳子下面的两只脚勾在一起，不断地挪动着身体，试图看得更清楚些。

公白飞安静得出奇，仅仅只在把安灼拉的爆米花分给艾潘妮时出了声。要不是艾潘妮在抓了一小把后勉为其难地向他道了声“谢谢”，安灼拉可能会对此感到恼火。

电影开场了，没过几分钟就把它是部烂片的本质一展无遗，不过是把罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事搬到了太空里，再加上几个舞蹈演员。里头有个男领航员，脸上总挂着惊奇的神色，或者也可能是因为他有双惊人的蓝眉毛。

播到一半时，安灼拉借口要上洗手间溜了出来。他走回大厅，停在一张张电影海报前浏览，而后是传单台。他刚拿起一张关于电影时代的传单，身后传来一个声音，“所以，是因为这是你看过的最烂的片子还是什么？”

“噢，我不知道，”安灼拉转过身，“我还蛮喜欢那个溜冰场上的数字爵士，还有从火星来的飞船。”

“绝对是奥斯卡标配。”格朗泰尔表示同意。

他的双手仍然插在牛仔裤的口袋里，一如往常。安灼拉突然意识到，其实他应该回到放映室里，但他现在却还站在外面，和自己一起站在大厅里。

“你想喝杯咖啡吗？”安灼拉问。

*

“艾潘妮刚刚被甩了，” 格朗泰尔解释道。两人刚在一张廉价的塑料等候桌旁坐下，他们手中环握的纸杯装咖啡与之十分相称。“她从大学第一年开始就一直在和蒙帕纳斯分分合合，我觉得这次可能是真的分了？但是，嗐，谁知道呢。我很确定再过差不多一周，他就会人模狗样地又一次从她的窗口爬进来，带着他那一身的烟味和不堪一击的承诺，然后她又立马会重蹈覆辙。”

“噢？”安灼拉的语气中带着疑问。

大厅里除了他们只剩下一对情侣，他们比起开场时间早到了一个小时，他们显然正在用极尽所能的亲热来打发这段时间。安灼拉努力把他们从自己的视野里剔除出去。

“他确实有件时髦的皮夹克。”格朗泰尔若有所思地说。

安灼拉很不适合穿皮夹克。

“古费拉克终于实现了他的三人行，”安灼拉觉得自己也该解释一下出现在这里的原因。“他如今在跟马吕斯、珂赛特约会。所以我猜他今晚会和他的男朋友、女朋友一起出去？”

“梦想成真，”格朗泰尔感叹。“替我向他转达祝贺。”

安灼拉微微一笑，两年前第一次共度情人节的画面在脑海中浮现出来。他轻抿一口，问：“所以，你毕业以后打算做什么？”

“为什么要这么问？你怕以后没人陪你过情人节了？”格朗泰尔问，而后，正当安灼拉为这话惊得目瞪口呆时，“开玩笑的。我延毕了。或者说，我确实是没毕业，然而之后我又选了另一门课程。真实世界暂时是不会呈现在我面前了，我打算能拖多久就拖多久，多有艺术性啊。你呢？”

“律师专业培训课程*，”安灼拉回答，“还得再读一年。”

当格朗泰尔开口的时候，他掩饰不住自己的惊讶，“大律师，嗯哼？”格朗泰尔向后倚在椅子上，双腿在桌子下伸展开来。他的一只脚碰到了安灼拉。

安灼拉没有移开自己的脚。“我喜欢处于那些真正值得为之争辩的事物之中。”

“看得出来，”格朗泰尔饮下一口咖啡。“或者说，我能想象出来。”他修正了自己的说法。“所以，来说服我吧。”

安灼拉眨眨眼。“说什么？”

“我不知道，什么都行。就随便在某些事情上说服我，展示一下你那三寸不烂之舌。”

安灼拉努力着不要对此过度解读*，他咽下一口咖啡以组织语言。一系列五花八门的话题接二连三地跳入他的脑海，但在他看来其中没有一个是能让格朗泰尔感兴趣的。不过，他又不是 **真的** 要去说服他些什么，所以他这就开始了话题。

他花了好一会儿来渐入主题，不过格朗泰尔是个优秀的听众，他拥有着一张善于表达的脸，在表示怀疑时会抬起一边眉毛，在表示愉悦时会把嘴弯成一道弧线。他曾一度皱起眉，但安灼拉很快就改变了自己论证的言辞。

时间悄悄流逝着，直到他们的太空版罗密欧与朱丽叶放映结束，人们三三两两地从放映室里走出来。伽弗洛什一溜烟经过他们的桌子冲向厕所，当安灼拉抬起头时，他看到公白飞和艾潘妮站在一起，两人之间保持着一段礼貌的距离。艾潘妮别开视线，不去看公白飞，她咬着嘴唇，看上去若有所思。

“聊得开心吗？”公白飞在装傻。

安灼拉有时候恨死他了，真的。“我忘记时间了，”他回答，从座位上匆忙站起，“电影结束了么？”

“你怎么看出来的？”格朗泰尔拉长调子慢吞吞地说，语气要泰然自若得多。他捏扁自己的纸杯，把它扔到最近的一个垃圾桶里。他转向艾潘妮。“电影好看吗？”

艾潘妮皱起眉，看着他，“还好吧。”

格朗泰尔微微抬起眉毛，这时伽弗洛什跑回了他们身边。“该吃饭了吧？”他问，“你许诺过有披萨的。”

“对，当然。”格朗泰尔边回答便抬起手想要揉乱他的头发。伽弗洛什瞪着他，拍了他的手一巴掌，走到一边不让他碰他。格朗泰尔把手放下，转过身对安灼拉说：“我猜那说明我们该走了。”

安灼拉感到莫名失落，却不知说什么来将其挽留。他和公白飞已经预定了几条街外的一家意大利餐厅。

“我今天很开心。”公白飞往艾潘妮那边瞥了一眼。

艾潘妮看上去很谨慎，她回答道：“那再好不过了。”她用一边手握成拳拽住伽弗洛什背后的衬衫，防止他因为看到什么闪闪发光的东西而蹿到房间的另一边去。

“后会有期。”公白飞说。

“嗯。”

艾潘妮转身离开，即便在伽弗洛什试着冲出大门也始终紧紧拽着他。格朗泰尔跟上她的脚步，但在快要听不见他声音的时候，他转过身来，对安灼拉咧嘴一笑，“明年不见不散？”

*巧克力豆：原文为smarties，应该指的是雀巢的smarties巧克力豆，颜色丰富（类似m&m’s）。  
*律师专业培训课程：原文为BPTC，全称为Bar Professional Training Course。  
*过度解读：原文为read into，个人理解E此处是因为R在上一句话里提到”Show me your silver tongue”从而产生了一些与舌头有关的色情联想。

  
**IV**

**警察局拘留室**

情人节，2011

“你要知道，”格朗泰尔说，“虽然我说了‘明年不见不散’，但实际上也并不是这个意思。”

安灼拉从喉咙深处挤出一声哼哼以回应他，接着向后靠在了警察局拘留室的栏杆上。他的一只手在阵阵抽痛，手指轻微地肿了起来，他得到的那条可以用来裹着它的湿茶巾用处不大。

格朗泰尔看起来也好不到哪里去，他颓然瘫在木头长凳上，连帽卫衣卷成一团，掩映着他脸颊上的一道口子。

“得了吧，”格朗泰尔又说，“你总不可能永远不跟我讲话。”

安灼拉可以，并且已经坚定地成功将其从圣诞节之前贯彻到现在，直至格朗泰尔终于意识到安灼拉这次对他有多生气。

安灼拉希望自己还拿着手机，希望它在自己被带进来时没有被没收。他想要联系珂赛特，确认她是否安全回到了马吕斯的住所。他没能按照原构想亲自把她送过去，被警察逮捕打乱了他的计划。

他只能猜想现在古费拉克脸上的表情。

毋庸置疑，他的手机肯定填满了短信，关于珂赛特怎么可能完全独自控制事态，难道安灼拉不知道她爸爸以前坐过牢吗？？

他仍然不后悔被牵连进来，不后悔对那些在大街上骚扰珂赛特的人怒吼。他的所作所为无可摘指。虽然后来就过头了，他对附近的一些警察大吼大叫，指责他们没有出面介入，这可能并不是最好的想法。

他张开嘴想问问格朗泰尔是怎么沦落到这个地方的，然后想起自己已经不再和他说话了。他紧紧抿起双唇，对着格朗泰尔所坐之处眉头紧蹙，对方正歪着脑袋靠在墙上，凝视着头顶的天花板。安灼拉心里的一个声音叫嚣着想问问他是否还好，但另一个更为固执的声音则拒绝让他放弃冷战。

要是回到他还不怎么认识格朗泰尔的时候，这整件事就要简单多了。那时他们的人生轨迹只在情人节这天交错，两人各自的朋友圈子还没有开始交相缠绕。

“得了吧，”格朗泰尔再次作出尝试，当他意识到安灼拉正在看着他的时候，“对不起，可以了吧？我已经讲得够多了。你还想从我嘴里听到什么啊？”

安灼拉还是抿着唇，一言不发。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，从木头长凳上站起来，安灼拉此时正坐在拘留室的地板上。他走过来，坐在他旁边，拉过安灼拉被湿茶巾包着的手。安灼拉随他摆弄，看着格朗泰尔小心翼翼地解开手上的湿茶巾，强迫自己不因手上传来的疼痛而表情扭曲。

那只被包裹的手看着就很疼，好在手指没有扭断，只是开始有些泛紫。格朗泰尔小心地握住他的手。

“你这样还怎么敲键盘写论文？”格朗泰尔又叹道。

安灼拉从喉咙深处发出了一声小小的惊叹，他不习惯格朗泰尔把他的学业当一回事。去年今日他们聊到过这个，格朗泰尔那时还对事业型的人不屑一顾。（“我把命运交给风。”去年九月，他对安灼拉这么说。当时他们正从若李的生日派对上走回家，格朗泰尔重重地倚在他身上，醉得一塌糊涂。）

格朗泰尔显然不可能仅仅通过握着安灼拉的手就能将其恢复原状，但无论如何，他似乎正大胆地为此作出努力。至少现在，安灼拉就随他去了。

“你知道热安，对吧？”格朗泰尔问，“在若李的生日庆典上，梳脏辫的那个人。他是一名舞者。”

安灼拉试图回忆，但他的脑海里除了和格朗泰尔在外边的门廊里打发时间的画面以外空无一物。两人花两个多小时抽烟，这似乎已经成为他们两人面对欢乐派对时的传统项目。但不管怎么说，他还是点了头。

“呃，人们似乎总有那种想法，比如，舞蹈不算运动，对吧？”格朗泰尔继续说，“比如跳舞的人身体都不健康，好像他们风一吹就倒。所以，我当时跟蒙帕纳斯在酒吧里，因为他 **又一次** 在约会夜放了鸽子，艾潘妮一脚踹了他。然后他就用这个来嘲笑热安，说他孱弱。”

过去的这几年，安灼拉早已了解到格朗泰尔在讲述故事时絮絮叨叨的倾向。他老是突然扯开话题，极少直入重点。安灼拉让自己沐浴在格朗泰尔的长篇大论中，一心一意地听着他的声音，以转移对手上疼痛的注意力。

“——因为热安当时不在那儿，所以，我揍了他，因为我必须捍卫他的尊严，不是吗？”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉还没来得及反应过来，他的嘴里已经溜出了这句话：“是啊。”

格朗泰尔的手顿住了，他刚刚正在用自己的大拇指有一搭没一搭地轻抚着安灼拉青肿的指关节。

安灼拉清了清嗓子，“我 **真的** 很生你的气。”

“我知道，”格朗泰尔小声而谨慎地回答。“而且我很抱歉。”

“那只是——我知道对你来说完全就是个笑话，但对我而言，那还是意味着一些东西。”安灼拉放弃抵抗，把一肚子气一股脑地倒出来。他的声音比他想象的要温和得多，但内里蕴涵的愤怒不减。“我是认真的，当我说我想要作出改变，我是真的想要做些事情。而且我也知道，我知道我们只是一个大学里的学生团体，但我们确实正在改变 **一些人** 。”

他等待着来自对方的嘲笑。两人之间已经建立起永无休止的争吵，自从他们的朋友开始融为一体， 自从若李和博须埃最先对安灼拉、古费拉克和公白飞三人所建立的初出茅庐的团体产生兴趣，自从格朗泰尔带着他那怀疑论者的表情出现在第一次会议上。

“而你，”安灼拉奋力压抑胸中疯狂滋长的怒火，“你竟然用那些 **塑料球** 来填满整栋学生活动大楼。”

“我们最后不是把它们清掉了嘛。”

“你对我们努力去做的所有事情都不屑一顾。”

“你过去曾经想要你的团体名扬四海。现在你做到了。”

“又不是什么好名声。”安灼拉怒气冲冲地说。他把自己的手从格朗泰尔手里抽出来，这痛感让他皱起眉头。他咬紧牙关，又一次捡起茶巾，将其用力地缠回手上，以减轻不断袭来的阵阵疼痛。“我知道你对什么事都随随便便，我清楚得不得了，那是你的事情。但当你满足于把生命浪费在无足轻重的事情上时，我们中的一些人真的在以认真的态度对待生命。我们中的一些人想要作出改变，把生命献给一些真正 **有意义** 的事情，而不是像你这样把日子醉醺醺地喝过去！”

他的最后一句话几乎是吼出来的，他现在站了起来，全身上下因为愤怒而紧绷着。

格朗泰尔还是坐在地板上，抬起头看着他。贯穿脸颊的伤口让他看起来莫名年少。他向来表情丰富的脸上此时小心地保持着一种面无表情的状态。

“感觉好点没？”一阵小小的沉默后，他问道。

“没有，”安灼拉承认。“我说得有点过了。”

“不过也没说错。”

“我只是——我不明白，”安灼拉疲惫地说。“你为什么就不能认真地对待一些什么呢？为什么在你眼里这就那么可笑呢？”

“你有没有想过，不是每个人都一生下来就为他们的生命制定了宏伟的计划？”格朗泰尔问他，“你知不知道我们这些人并不能确切地知道我们该做些什么来达成目标？我们中的一些人只能在人生道路上蹒跚而行，盼望着哪天生活终于开始展现出它的意义。”

安灼拉皱起眉，他花了好一会儿才意识到,格朗泰尔没有在开玩笑，藏在他习惯性的玩世不恭和虚与委蛇之下的，是对未来真正的彻彻底底的不确定。

“你有没有找过——”

“别提那个词，‘职业生涯规划师*’，”格朗泰尔打断了他。“那些去当职业生涯规划师的人，肯定就是那种提一堆你完全不想采纳的职业生涯建议的人，鉴于他们自己都没能好好规划自己的职业生涯。”

安灼拉几乎要微笑起来。“你就一点想法也没有吗？”

“我以前想过当宇航员，”格朗泰尔回答。“当我还是个孩子时，我真的很想当个职业巧克力品鉴师。”

安灼拉噗嗤一声笑了出来，他在木头长凳上坐下。几秒钟之后，格朗泰尔也站起来，走到他身边坐了下来，小心地避开两人的身体接触。

“很抱歉毁了你的究极严肃人生大事。”格朗泰尔说。

小小的沉默之后，安灼拉回应他：“很抱歉刚刚说你在浪费生命。”

“啧，”格朗泰尔说，“我在这儿和你一起度过情人节，不是吗？这怎么能说是浪费生命呢？成百上千的姑娘们——还有小伙子们——抢破头都想代替我的位置呢，你在学校里昂首阔步的时候，我可是见过他们看着你那种如狼似虎的眼神啊。大把人得孤苦伶仃地度过情人节，那更惨。”

“比关在拘留室里还惨？”安灼拉反问，抬起一边眉毛，努力不去理会格朗泰尔前一句话在他心里某处激起的小小暖流。

“我很肯定，只要你在，去到天涯海角我也无所谓。”格朗泰尔回答得理所应当。

安灼拉霎时把已到嘴边的话忘得一干二净。

格朗泰尔笑了，肩膀轻轻地靠上他。安灼拉没有躲开。

他们就这样坐着，依偎在一起。过了一个小时，他们听到钥匙咔嗒咔嗒的响声。门锁开启，一个女警察出现在他们面前。“看上去你俩都被保释了，”她说，“这证明哪怕在情人节进了局子，还是有人会爱着你的。”

安灼拉立即站了起来，踏出拘留室，跟着那个女人去到大厅的总台前，他没有回过头来确认格朗泰尔是否紧随其后。等在那里的是公白飞和艾潘妮，两人的脸颊上都微微泛着粉色，坚决不看彼此一眼。

看到他们两人时，安灼拉的脚步慢了下来，他觉得自己像是妨碍了什么，此时格朗泰尔的声音从他身后传来，“这，不错啊。”他的声音放的很低，只有安灼拉能听到。

公白飞一看到他们就眉开眼笑，而艾潘妮则是对两人怒目而视。“我可没打算这样过情人节，格朗泰尔。”她一肚子的怨气。

“你确定？”格朗泰尔大大咧咧地反问她，脸上挂着一种安灼拉读不懂的表情，却让爱潘妮的脸愈发红了起来，她用力地给了他的胳膊一巴掌。“嘿！就你多嘴。”

“古费拉克给我发了短信，”公白飞向安灼拉解释，“珂赛特安全回到了马吕斯家。我跟他说等我轮完班就来接你。”

“你是不是 **总要** 在情人节值班？”格朗泰尔问他。

“医学生就是这样过日子的，”公白飞回答，耸了耸自己的肩膀。“其他所有人都有要陪的那一个对象——或者那两个对象，我觉得我可以替他们的班，这样他们就能出去约会了。反正我似乎也没有别的什么计划。”

安灼拉的目光从公白飞身上落到艾潘妮身上，后者正刻意避开他的目光，漫不经心地把手塞到外套的口袋里，然后说：“是啊，呃，我们现在也还可以好好利用情人节剩下的两个小时，没错吧？你们知道的。既然都这样了。”

“没错。”格朗泰尔笑得很开心。

公白飞对艾潘妮微微一笑。“我也同意。”

他们四人沿着警察局门口那条路找到了一家酒吧，它还没有 **完全** 被粉色的塑料爱心和闪闪发光的小东西给淹没。公白飞殷勤地给艾潘妮买了两三杯酒，安灼拉藏在桌面下的腿则在格朗泰尔的腿上搭了一晚上。

“所以，你们两个正好可以互补？”公白飞问安灼拉。他们两人的视线投向在舞池里飞速旋转的格朗泰尔和艾潘妮。格朗泰尔笑得旁若无人，而艾潘妮则笑得心有所念。

安灼拉低下头，视线接触到那只青肿的手。格朗泰尔努力照料他的场景浮上心头，即便那时安灼拉还不肯同他说话。然后他回答：“是吧。”

*职业生涯规划师：原文为Career Advisor，一种对就业有关问题提供咨询、辅导、判断、建议、解决办法的专业人员。

  
**V**

**酒吧**

情人节，2012

一开始，安灼拉并未注意到格朗泰尔。

他的注意力全在弗以依、两人一路走来的谈话以及对方的行动轨迹上，后者谈话时实在过于激昂，完全忘记了要看前方的路。安灼拉不得不一只手帮他拉开酒吧的门，另一只手示意其往里面进。

他们找到了一张离吧台不远的桌子，可以看到占满整面墙的数扇落地窗。实际上，尽管安灼拉并不能完全理解，但他还是可以从弗以依翻弄着点酒单的动作中看出对方有些紧张。安灼拉一时心血来潮，伸出手覆盖在弗以依的手背上以安抚他。

“您好，情人节快乐，我可以帮您下……单了吗。”

安灼拉转身的动作比他自己想象的要迅猛，他回过头，盯着那个声音传来的地方。

站在他们桌子旁边的是格朗泰尔，他看上去更精瘦了，皮肤晒得更黑了，头发也更长了，懒散地在颈后扎成一个小马尾。他穿着同其他服务生一样的朴素白衬衫，妥帖的黑色长裤，脸上挂着常规的恭谦笑容，安灼拉的大脑瞬间一片空白，他不知该说什么才好。

格朗泰尔的笑容僵住了，他的目光从安灼拉身上转向弗以依，后者的手还覆于安灼拉之下。当他再次开口时，他的那双蓝眼睛在某种程度上避开了安灼拉的视线，“所以——”

“你回来了，”安灼拉打断他的话，他试图从哑口无言中恢复过来，“我都不知道。为什么你不让我知道？”

格朗泰尔已经离开了半年多，去环游世界并且“寻找‘自我’”——若是他的那些脸书照片都有据可依，那也不排除‘其他人’。上面充斥着帅哥美女，脸上都挂着灿烂的笑容，有着黄油奶糖那样褐色的皮肤，轻浮地贴在彼此身上。 **并不是** 说安灼拉一直在偷偷窥视格朗泰尔的照片，他只是有几次偶然看到，并仔细地将它们研究了一番。

仅仅只是为了看看格朗泰尔的近况。

当然了。

“刚回来没多久，”格朗泰尔耸了耸一边肩膀。他的语调很平淡。“我之前也不太确定你们每个人身在何方。你们要准备点单了吗？”

弗以依出面为他们两人点了酒，因为他能看出来安灼拉现在魂不守舍。

他和格朗泰尔在过去的几个月里一直有保持联系，但只是模模糊糊地有那么一条“ _玩的开心_ ”的短信，一张从一两座城市寄来的明信片。现在与格朗泰尔的见面把他打了个措手不及，让他无所适从。

格朗泰尔为两人点了单，啪地关上自己的笔记本，对他们说：“我现在就把二位点的酒水取来。祝情人节快乐。”

他转过身去，不再多言，径直走向吧台，那里有酒水制作区。当安灼拉终于把自己的目光从格朗泰尔离开的背影上撕下来，这才发现弗以依在冷冷地看着他，满脸值得玩味的表情。安灼拉终于记起自己该把搭着别人的手拿开。

“抱歉。”他向弗以依道歉。

“没关系。”弗以依回答，因为他是个圣人。“所以那是谁？”

“呃，”安灼拉皱起眉。他该如何描述格朗泰尔？他不知道，他连在心里向自己描述都做不到，甚至不知道如何开头。五年前的今天，他们在一个聚会上相遇——之后一直在偶遇对方，直到两人的朋友圈合二为一，他们的所有朋友都开始和彼此约会。

“一个朋友。”他决心这样说，即便听起来不幸地与事实相差甚远。

没一会儿，格朗泰尔带着他们点的几杯酒回来了。把酒放下时，他连一个眼神都不给安灼拉。“格朗泰尔……”安灼拉试探着叫他的名字，不确定自己方才做了什么引起了他这样的反应。

“我还有几桌酒水没上。”格朗泰尔回答完就走开了。

“你确定艾潘妮这场相亲是给我安排的吗？”在一阵尴尬的沉默后，弗以依问他，安灼拉对其回以怒视。

“我希望是的，非常希望。”另一个声音传来，他们两人惊讶地抬起头，看到了一个可以说是在场刺青最多的男人。他完全是弗以依的反面：肌肉发达、身材健壮、长着粗野的络腮胡子，但安灼拉还是突然觉得自己成了个局外人。

“我得……走了。”尽管没必要，但他还是边站起来边解释道。

在场的另一位小伙子——巴阿雷，他是艾潘妮的朋友——已经坐到了他腾出的位子上，在和弗以依说话了。这场面让安灼拉微笑起来，他离开了两人，带着自己的那杯酒转移到了吧台。今夜与他预想的有所不同，原本的计划应该是先安置好弗以依，然后坐在某处偷偷观察，在需要的时候把他解救出来。不管怎么说，这一步看起来已经失去它原本的作用了。

不过，别忘了还有格朗泰尔。

在吧台，他给公白飞发去短信： _你知道格朗泰尔回来了吗？_

他很快就收到了回复，尽管公白飞今晚正在与艾潘妮约会： _当然知道啊。我们在花神的订婚派对上见到他了。为什么这么问？_

安灼拉沿着吧台望过去，格朗泰尔正站在那儿干活，并且在故意地无视他的存在，因为他刚刚不知怎么就让这人觉得自己被侮辱了。安灼拉在手机上输入： _只是刚刚看见他了。没事。祝今晚愉快。_

他关上手机屏幕，在吧台的一张高脚凳上坐下。他选了一个不用正面观察弗以依和他的相亲的角度，但足以在看到弗以依脸上的表情写着“大事不妙”的时候出手干预。

*

他就这样大概观察了两个小时，直到某个人把一杯威士忌放在他的面前，极为突然地对他说：“你看起来需要这个。”

他抬起头，那人正是格朗泰尔。他仍然不肯完全直视他的眼睛。他看起来内心五味杂陈。安灼拉小心翼翼地捧起那杯威士忌，把手指环在玻璃杯壁上，他将里面的液体一气喝光。格朗泰尔用一种让人读不懂的表情看着他，然后再次替他把杯子满上，“很遗憾看到你在情人节被甩了。”他的话里充满了不情愿。

“……什么？”安灼拉问。

“你那位，”格朗泰尔说着，他的眼神又一次越过安灼拉飘到弗以依身上，“跟了其他人……除非你其实没有被甩？你……他们两个你都认识？”

“什么？”他的这个疑问句比前一次还没有意义。

“我不知道你还有什么听不明白的？”

安灼拉清了清嗓子，尝试着回答他，“弗以依不是我的男朋友？”

“那你他妈的还在情人节和他约会？”格朗泰尔的语气非常激烈，听起来有一丝焦虑。“你不要想着跟我说你没意识到今天是情人节，说真的，安灼拉——”

“我现在待在这里是为了解救他？”安灼拉试探着解释。“艾潘妮给他安排了一场相亲，跟这个名叫巴阿雷的男人。我猜现在坐在对面的就是他。”他边说边指向坐在那一桌同弗以依聊天的男人。“或者，至少我希望是？唔，除非他根本没注意到现在跟他相处的是谁，不管是哪种情况，都祝他好运。”

“你是他的救命法宝。”格朗泰尔评价道，像是终于恍然大悟。“如果他的相亲对象是个连环杀人魔，你当然应该呆在这儿把他救出来，毕竟你在情人节向来无事可做。”

“嘿，”安灼拉感到了些许冒犯。“我的 **所有** 朋友都在彼此之间开始了一段严肃、稳定的关系，但这又不是我的错。”

格朗泰尔一边的嘴角向上扯了扯，露出一丝微笑。“嗯，”他跟正在看这篇文的你一样漫不经心，“只是其中的 **大多数** 而已。”

安灼拉心头一紧。

“看起来你像是在旅途中邂逅了不少小伙子和姑娘啊。”他想表现得满不在乎，实际上却差了十万八千里。

格朗泰尔抬起一边眉毛，“是遇到了一些没错。”他的双唇明晃晃地挂上了一个微笑。

他所呈现出的状态与去年今日相比已经发生了改变。他看上去要更加肯定，更加通达。他如今像是真的了解自己想去做些什么，而不只是在人生道路上摸索。这种自信是很吸引人的——而且安灼拉也发现，他不是唯一一个注意到的人。酒吧里整整一晚上都有人在同他调情。

他说话时，安灼拉一直盯着他的双手，它们还是那么敏捷，一如往常。它们停下了，“所以……”他除此之外再未多说一个字。安灼拉抬起视线，看见格朗泰尔正越过他看着弗以依。

“噢，”安灼拉的语调明亮了起来，“你该见见弗以依。我觉得你会喜欢他的。他来自工人阶级，我们三个月前刚认识，然后挺合得来。他人很好，是个踏实肯干的工人，你知道吧？”

“唔。”格朗泰尔回应。

安灼拉蹙起眉。“行，好吧，我想介绍你们认识但是——”

“没事，”格朗泰尔打断了他。“我得工作了。”他后退一步，顿住，然后说：“我再过一个小时就下班了。你明白吧，如果那时候你还没走。”

安灼拉展开笑颜，“我会等着的。”

格朗泰尔的眼中闪过一秒惊喜，只一闪就消失了。他抑制住眼中流露的情感，未作回应，只是转身沿吧台走远了，那儿还有更多的单子在等着他。

他工作时一直笑着，微笑、肆意的笑、带着撩拨意味的笑……如同在自己的家中一样随意。他只在对上安灼拉的眼神时犹疑了一次，而后笑容又一丝一丝地回到他脸上，这次他笑得要更加自然，远胜一整晚面对客人所展现出的那种刻意的灿烂。

一小时后，他的手机传来收到短信的震动，是弗以依： _一切顺利。他看上去不像个连环杀人魔。我们刚刚走了。很抱歉没跟你说一声，你看起来心思完全在那个服务生身上。_

最后一句话让安灼拉皱起了眉，他抬起头，格朗泰尔的声音传来，“我轮完班了。你现在好了吗？或者说你还有别的什么朋友要解救？”

格朗泰尔已经从后边取来了自己的东西，靠在吧台上，他穿着派克大衣，脖子上绕着一条手织围巾。他已经从口袋里拿出了一包香烟，还有打火机。

安灼拉的心里突然涌起一阵冲动，他伸出手从他那里抽出一支香烟，他们手指相触，这时他说：“就一支。”格朗泰尔的眼睛睁大了，突然间，他心领神会，嘴唇弯成一个微笑的弧度。

在外边，他为安灼拉点燃了香烟。

“我猜这 **确实是** 一个传统。”

  
**VI**

**向邻居借物**

情人节，2013

_“我一会儿就没事了，安灼拉，我认真的。”_

安灼拉还在犹豫，古费拉克发现马吕斯和珂赛特的婚约时他也在场，他看到了古费拉克那时脸上的表情。他知道，那对他造成的伤害远大于他在人们面前所表现出来的。即便他们三人已经和平分手，但看到马吕斯和珂赛特的结合，还是深深伤害了古费拉克。

 _“热安会照顾我的，”_ 古费拉克继续说， _“而且巴阿雷和弗以依也会在那儿。”_

巴阿雷和弗以依在共度美妙的六周之后分开了，他们意识到彼此之间最好还是做朋友。

“要我说他们根本信不过。”

一声浅笑，传至耳边时削弱成破碎的音节。 _“会很有趣的。你确定不想一起来吗？”_

“你知道我不过情人节的。”

_“是啊，哪怕你——靠，车到了，我得走了。回头见。”_

他在安灼拉得以好好同他道别前就挂断了电话，将后者独留于二人合租的公寓里，在这个本该是一年中最浪漫的夜晚。耸耸肩，安灼拉把手机放回口袋里，开始他今夜的计划：完成一顿家常菜和一大堆文书工作。

计划进展非常顺利，直至他意识到，他们家里真的一点意面都没有了。

这可能就是，他自嘲地笑笑，为什么他们的生活里不能缺少公白飞。但公白飞终究还是搬去同艾潘妮和伽弗洛什一块儿住了，而安灼拉并不打算去破坏他们小小的幸福，哪怕自己似乎要面对一地鸡毛。

他划动着手机上的通讯录，试图寻找某个也许可以借些食材给他的名字。但每个人今晚都不在家，这让他只剩下一个选择。

*

格朗泰尔来应门时，他的腰间围着一条大字书写“火辣尤物（HOT STUFF）”的围裙，下面是一只辣椒*。安灼拉在那行字上扫了一眼，然后他抬起眼睛，耸起一边的眉毛，格朗泰尔的表情从错愕转为怀疑。

“你想要啥？”他问。

“你有没有意面？”

“你一丁点意面都没有了？”

“我跟古费住在一起。”

“啊，”格朗泰尔沉痛地回答，向公寓里退了一步。“我们剩有一些。若李是个优惠券极端爱好者；不管之后什么时候来场世界末日，我们备的货都够我们 **活下去** 。你想要哪种面？”

安灼拉跟着他穿过公寓，这公寓现在由他、若李、博须埃和米西切塔四人共享——他不是很能理解这种三人约会的模式——但他也从未真的对此提出质疑。米西切塔早在他们张贴室友征寻广告时就搬进来了，他们也只是顺其自然。

安灼拉未曾发现她做出过什么能把之前住在这儿的三个人吓跑的事情。

起居室里的咖啡桌上，各式各样质量参次不齐的美术作品堆叠成山，他们出于格朗泰尔学生的手笔，来自学堂或街巷。看到它们——以及想到格朗泰尔把热情灌注于努力教授一群叛逆的青少年用手指作画的技巧——这让安灼拉微笑起来。

厨房里，他发现了格朗泰尔已经在煮着的东西，他不得不停下另一只正想往里走的脚。

炉子上，好像同时放着，六只尺寸各异的平底锅。案板上有各种各样精挑细选的已经剁好的蔬菜，还有两瓶开好的酒。看起来简直像是从《厨艺大师》*里扣下来的场景。

格朗泰尔漫不经心地检查了几个锅，把一些蔬菜刮到其中一只里面盛着少许油的锅里，然后开始检查橱柜，“所以，我们有蝴蝶面、螺旋面、彩色面、通心粉、长面……这里肯定放了不少博须埃去罗马旅游时从某个地方买回来的新奇小垃圾。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，看着他的一举一动。

整个厨房闻起来 **棒极了** 。

他还没回答，格朗泰尔就重新站了起来，转过头瞥着他，皱起眉。“是不是……面的种类对你来说是不是有点太多了？”

安灼拉花了好一会儿才从哑口无言中恢复过来，“你会做饭。”

比起疑问，这更像是个陈述句，而且还有点前言不搭后语。格朗泰尔的眉毛拧得更深了，他转过身，完完全全地从正面看着他，回复道：“是啊？”

安灼拉不会做饭；安灼拉的饭做得很烂。安灼拉在大学里的绝大多数时光都依赖着速食食品或者外卖过活，之后他离开宿舍，跟公白飞住在一起，他的绝大多数时光就是公白飞煮什么他吃什么，然后把锅碗瓢盆清理干净。他擅长在别人烹饪结束后洗碗，而非真正去做饭。

他今晚的原计划是用平底锅做意面，配一壶现成的酱汁。当他向格朗泰尔坦言时，对方看起来满脸惊恐。

“你不是自己做酱汁的吗？”

“不是？”

“你是不是所有食材都要用袋装的或者罐装的？”

“是啊？”

格朗泰尔闭上双眼，一手扶额，口中喃喃自语一些像“ _搞什么鬼_ ”之类的惊叹。再次睁开眼时，他看起来从未如此 **坚定** ，“好吧，现在不是了。”

这就是安灼拉为什么现在穿着一件浅粉色的家政女皇*围裙（“是博须埃的。”格朗泰尔这样同他解释）努力切着辣椒。

“我简直不敢相信你不会做法希塔*。”格朗泰尔说，他正一心四用地干活，与此同时安灼拉只能一心一意地专注于手头一人份的工作。

“我简直不敢相信你会做。”安灼拉回敬，这话听起来比他预想的要尖锐，所以他补充道：“我是说，我只是，从来没把你当成个会做饭的人。”

“我以前在大学里经常跟热安做大麻布朗尼*，成果平平。”格朗泰尔咧开嘴。“没有啦，我在旅行时学的。我遇到一个小伙子，”他小小地顿了一下，“他教了我很多。”

“哦。”安灼拉说。他知道自己胸中那不快的情感名为妒忌，只是完全搞不明白它的来由。迄今为止，他和格朗泰尔已经成为朋友很长时间了，足以让安灼拉知悉他大多数的旅行逸事以及他大学之前的人生轨迹。他甚至获准了解到学校里那些孩子的故事。

窗台上放着一张手作贺卡，旁边挨着的三张显然来自若李、博须埃和米西切塔，上面写着： _我稀饭你（Olive you*），你挖走了我的甜蜜小心心（You got a pizza my heart*），你是我的另一瓣（You’re my butter half*）。_ “另一瓣（half）”用笔划掉了，顶上写着“第三瓣（thirds）”。格朗泰尔看见他盯着这张手作贺卡，便跟他说：“是学校里一个小孩写的。显而易见，我人气不低。”

安灼拉对他抬起一边眉毛，捡起那张里面有环状优美文字的贺卡。它很甜蜜，显然出自一个芳心暗许的青少年。她在格朗泰尔的名字下面为他画了一幅小画。

“我知道为什么。”安灼拉放下贺卡，对他说。

话语不假思索地从他口中溜出，他愣住了，眨巴眨巴眼睛。格朗泰尔看上去同他一样错愕。

“呃，我的意思是，”安灼拉边说边重新埋头于他的切椒大业，“因为你会做饭？”

他感觉自己脸红了，并且希望格朗泰尔将其归结于厨房的高温。

*

他们在厨房的木制小桌板上品尝他们烧得有点焦，略微有些黑的法希塔，配着切得一塌糊涂的辣椒。尽管有安灼拉初尝厨艺的加持，它们最终尝起来还是相当美味。安灼拉主动提出在吃完后清理卫生，鉴于大多数的混乱都出自他的手笔，格朗泰尔之后帮他把东西收起来。

之后，他们坐在起居室里备受喜爱的块状沙发上看电视。再之后，他们放弃了电视转而放起一张DVD。格朗泰尔让安灼拉随便挑，他说实际上他已经把他们拥有的所有碟都看过了。

当若李、米西切塔和博须埃约会回来时，安灼拉正坐在沙发的一边，格朗泰尔坐在另一边。一晚上格朗泰尔偶尔会扭着自己的身子，他的腿也因而随便地挂在安灼拉的腿上。这当然，就是博须埃走进起居室时一眼就看见的场景，他嘴中还念念有词，“我刚刚享用了有史以来最好的一顿大cā（n）——啊——”

格朗泰尔敷衍了事地抬起一只手向他挥了挥。“安灼拉刚刚来借点意面。”

“这是个代号吗？*”若李兴致勃勃地问，他正帮米西切塔脱下她的夹克。

安灼拉眨了眨眼。

格朗泰尔秒回：“不是，我们只是做了饭然后看了些电影。”

博须埃 **笑容满面** ，他从脖子上解开围巾。在他来得及开口回复之前，米西切塔已经把手摁在了他的嘴上，“别再开你那些破车*了。我们刚刚享用了美妙的一餐，现在是时候来点饭后甜点了。很高兴见到你们二位。”

她没给若李和博须埃说一句话的时间，径直抓着他们两人身前的衬衫把他们拽进了她的卧室。

“看这情况，我觉得我该走了。”安灼拉说。他把格朗泰尔的腿推开，以便自己能站起来。“感谢你的款待。”

“不用谢。”格朗泰尔回答，和他一块儿站了起来。

大门处，安灼拉穿上他的红色皮夹克，他踏入走廊时顿了一下。格朗泰尔靠在门框上，两臂交叉，看着他。安灼拉心中萦绕起一股自己应当再说些什么的情感，让他进退两难，但他明明已经为这顿饭跟格朗泰尔道过好几次谢了。

最后，他决定把双手塞进夹克的口袋里，对他说：“情人节快乐，格朗泰尔。”

“情人节快乐。”

安灼拉沿着走廊走远了，他回过头时，格朗泰尔仍然站在门口，望着他。

*一只辣椒：英文中，hot有性感与（味觉上的）辣双重含义。  
*《厨艺大师》：原文为Master Chef，一档厨艺竞赛电视真人秀节目。  
*家政女皇：原文为Domestic Goddess，英文中特指在烘焙、烹饪、家务等方面具有特殊才能的人。  
*法希塔：原文为fajitas，一种用牛肉或猪肉或鸡肉和辣椒、洋葱等调味料制作的墨西哥食物，类似国内的铁板烧。  
*大麻布朗尼：原文为hash brownie，一种在布朗尼蛋糕中加入大麻的流行食物【译者提示：请各位读者勿因好奇而尝试任何易成瘾食物！！！】。  
* Olive you：谐音I love you，中文直译为“我爱你”。  
* You got a pizza my heart：谐音You got a piece of my heart，中文直译为“你获得了我心上的一块”。  
* You’re my butter half：谐音You’re my better half，中文直译为“你是我的另一半”。  
【这封情书通篇使用与食物有关的谐音梗，故译者在翻译时也使用了中文语境下与食物有关的梗。PS：难道R厨艺好在学校已经人尽皆知了？】  
*代号：原文为code，根据下文米西切塔的话可以推测若李与他的男女朋友平常会用一些黑话来代指性意味上的浪漫行为。  
*开你那些破车：原文为No more puns，此处米西切塔是在警告博须埃别讲俏皮话（黄段子）。

  
**VII**

**挚友的婚礼**

情人节，2014

花神的婚礼可谓是历经百般雕琢，充分显示其订婚到结婚的准备之久，及其丈夫之富。

即使是安灼拉和古费拉克——两个在特权家庭中成长起来的富贵子弟，也被深深震撼了。

“这真是，呃，哇哦。”古费拉克感慨。

“这可以算是在弥补什么吗？”热安问，他在查看其中一张精心打造的桌子上的装饰品。他今天穿着贴身的黑色牛仔裤，一件白色西装衬衫，外搭粉色晚礼服，脑后的脏辫用一条闪闪发光的紫色发带系着。在某种程度上，他成功成为了在场所有人中最时髦的一个。

看到他的那一刻，古费拉克安静了下来，他的脸上写满惊喜。

“这确实有在弥补一些东西，”他回答，“现在看来。”

热安把一只胳膊搭在古费拉克的肩膀上，“你知道他们是怎么说那些小个子男人闲话的。”

“一般而言，我只对免费酒吧感兴趣。”格朗泰尔扯开话题，对安灼拉说。安灼拉翻了个白眼以示回应，但里面却蕴含着温柔。

他和格朗泰尔并肩出现在婚礼上，并非因为他们有约，更多是由于格朗泰尔要借此捍卫他的尊严（“我不能 **自己一个人** 出席花神的婚礼，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔对他说，他蓝色的大眼睛里噙满恳求。“我是她的首席伴郎*！”）。格朗泰尔照例是社交晚会的首选嘉宾，然而博须埃、若李和米西切塔都收到了他们各自的邀请函，艾潘妮则用她额外的那个名额带上了公白飞。

现在，看着面前的格朗泰尔，安灼拉想知道自己什么时候成为了他的第五候选人。

可能跟安灼拉在过去的几周里帮了他的忙有关系。

“先好好作完你的演讲。”他提醒格朗泰尔，并看着他脸上的微笑就此消失。

热安吹了声口哨，“哇哦，就让他现在开心一分钟，这都不行吗？残酷的男人。”他拉着古费拉克的手肘，把他拽走，“来吧，让我们调查一下他们还往这堆了什么其它价昂质劣的东西。”

“抱歉，”两人离开后，安灼拉对格朗泰尔说。“你想再练习一次吗？”

“你还没听腻？”

“格朗泰尔，如果我对此毫不在意，那我当时就不会答应帮你。我知道这对你来说意义重大。”

“我猜既然你帮我写了稿子，”格朗泰尔回答，“那么就不会想让我现在提前毁了你的心血，不是吗？”

安灼拉笑了，用肩膀轻轻撞他。“来吧，我们找个安静的地方。”

*

终于到了演讲的时候，格朗泰尔的手抖得像个筛子。为了离朋友们近一些，他拒绝了主桌的邀请，紧挨着安灼拉，和他们剩下的朋友一起坐在其中的一张次桌。

当格朗泰尔把双手放到大腿之间，试图将其藏起来的时候，安灼拉把手探了过去，悄悄地覆到他的手背上，将其紧紧握牢。

格朗泰尔猛地看向他，满脸惊讶，只一秒后，他便不再发抖了。然后他缓慢地，颤抖地呼出一口气，调转手心朝上，两人手指交缠，他得以回握安灼拉的手。

古费拉克正坐在安灼拉身边，他注意到了这一幕，抬起一边眉毛看着他。安灼拉对其完全视若无睹，继续用单手来做手头的所有事情。

当格朗泰尔站起来作他的首席伴郎演讲时，他仍然没有松开自己的手，而是继续用一只手牵着安灼拉，在桌子之上，在众目睽睽之下。他的另一只手拿着提词卡，却没有用上，而是作了情真意切、发自内心的发言。他的言辞与原稿并不吻合，但那不重要——那甚至更好——当他结束时，他收获了全场的掌声。

他刚一坐下，巴阿雷就凑了过来，递给他不带杯子的一整瓶酒。“嗯，考虑到现在这个状况，我觉得你不妨一醉方休，忘却所有，彻底失态——”他的约会对象一拳捶向他的胳膊，打断了他的话。

格朗泰尔还是把瓶子拿起来对嘴吹了，即便安灼拉瞪着他，直截了当地给他找来了个玻璃杯。

晚宴剩下的时光在欢声笑语中模糊成流逝的幻影。热安虽然嘴上起誓说不要，但还是接受了古费拉克的邀请，为在座的所有人献上他最知名的一支舞。巴阿雷和他那咯咯笑的女朋友夜幕降临不久就早早地消失了，用的借口没人会信。艾潘妮向自己酸痛的脚后跟投降，一整晚都光着脚，几乎要趴在她男朋友的肩膀上。

安灼拉不止一次被误认为格朗泰尔的男友，他那晚的大多数时间都花在了对付一些关于他们两人自己的计划进展如何，他们是不是很快也要结婚的问题上。

他还没反应过来，自己已经走到了宅邸后面的阳台上，身后的音乐与狂欢随缝隙渗出融入浓浓夜色，直至其转身将玻璃推拉门合上方才得以平息。屋内派对之声化作沉闷，安灼拉终于偷来了喘息的时间。

直至这时，他才注意到身边并非空无一人。

格朗泰尔正靠在阳台的围栏上抽烟。那晚的早些时候，他脱去了西装外套和领带。他的衬衫两袖挽至肘部。

安灼拉走到他的身边时，格朗泰尔一言不发地给他递上一支烟。有那么一会儿，两人只是沉默地抽着烟，烟卷在指尖交相传递。

是安灼拉率先打破沉默，“所以，每个人都觉得我们在约会。”

格朗泰尔斜过眼瞥着他，然后说：“是啊。”他顿了顿，最后吸了一口手上的那支香烟，然后把它在栏杆上摁灭，轻轻一弹，便越过夜色边境，消失在无尽的黑暗中。

他转过身，满怀期许地看向安灼拉。

安灼拉皱起眉，感觉自己后退了一步。“怎么了？”

间于沉默与安灼拉提出疑问之时，格朗泰尔看上去像是下定了什么决心。他没有予以回复，而只是深深吸了一口气，倾身上前，吻了他。

安灼拉本能地后退，满脸震惊——他顷刻便对此感到后悔，当他看到格朗泰尔的脸垮了下来。

他孤注一掷地尝试挽回，“格朗泰尔——”

“你知道吗，”格朗泰尔立刻打断了他的话，“我本来是约了别人的。”

安灼拉心下一沉，他奋力找些话来回应。“噢？”

“我问过他们，我什么都问了，他们也说了‘好’。我当时都做好准备跟他们一起去了，然后你主动提出要帮我准备演讲，我就跟自己说：可能我该把这个位置让给你。我甚至都好不容易说服我自己了，你知道吗？我只邀请你，是因为那样做才对。”他发出一声自嘲。“真是个笑话。”

酒精似乎敞开了他的喉舌。让他说出了这么多年来，他们两人一直在回避的——不管那是什么——横亘在两人之间的话题。谈论这个话题，意味着要承认它的存在，但安灼拉，至少可以说他是还不确定自己是否想要去做这件事——还不确定假若他做了，那将会发生什么。

但格朗泰尔夺走了他的机会，当他上前一步尝试吻他时，这个机会就不复存在了。

“我问你是因为我想要你来，”格朗泰尔继续自己的话。他不怎么敢直视安灼拉的眼睛。“我问你是因为我想要——想要你。”

安灼拉哑口无言。

格朗泰尔摇摇头，继续说：“我之前以为，也许，当你说‘好’的时候，你也是这样想的。但那之后，一整晚，你都在不停地告诉所有人我们并没有在约会，我们两个之间什么都不是，即便在这么多事情以后。”他向夜色挥别——婚礼，夜晚，他们的友情——安灼拉不知道，“我们只是朋友，我意识到那什么也不是。”

他一定把这话压抑在心口很长一段时间了，一字一句都在向他们宣告着某种终结，仿佛他已将其在脑海里翻来覆去、细细咀嚼了好几周——好几个月。

安灼拉无法思考自己此时的想法，此刻的感受。

格朗泰尔似乎也看出来了，他的声音听起来非常悲伤，“我只是——我再没有什么能做的了，安灼拉。这么多年了，你一次都没有——我们 **每年** 都一起度过情人节，而你却告诉所有人我们并没有在约会，还有——”他说不下去了。“我不可能永远傻傻地等你，安灼拉。”

他的话语悬于两人之间，等待着一个回复，可安灼拉不知该说些什么，他 **无力思考** ，他的大脑彻彻底底一片空白。

格朗泰尔等着，一秒，两秒——给他时间组织语言作出回复。安灼拉看着时间一分一秒地流逝，看着他嘴角绷紧的微笑，看着他与自己若有似无的眼神接触。他转过头，安灼拉伸出手，不顾一切地想要阻止他离开。

他的手碰到格朗泰尔的肘部，拉住了他。坦率的话语从他口中不假思索地流出，“我不觉得这什么都不是。”

格朗泰尔低下头看着他的手，然后抬起头，小心地把自己的胳膊抽走。“那这是什么？”

安灼拉没有回答；他不知道。

格朗泰尔给他最后一次说些什么的机会，他往旁边走了一步，双手插进裤子的口袋里。屋内聚会的灯光从背后将其照亮，他处于所有阴影与温暖的交界之中。安灼拉不愿他离开，但也不知如何能使他留下来。

最后，格朗泰尔摇摇头，他把手扶在玻璃门上将其拉开。声音——笑声、音乐声从屋内喷涌而出。他在那儿顿了一秒，接下来的话语几乎淹没在噪声之中。“行，等你弄清楚这他妈的究竟是什么时再来告诉我。我不会永远等下去，安灼拉。”

他消失在屋内，安灼拉没有跟上去。

*首席伴郎：原文为best man，伴郎团中地位最高的成员，需要作婚礼致辞。

  
**VIII**

**一次他们没有……**

情人节，2015

晚上11点，安灼拉站在他的厨房里，然后突然意识到， **今天是情人节** 。

他双手握着的杯子跌落下来——还好是空的——在厨房地板上摔得粉碎，碎片向四面八方飞溅。

“噢。”他自言自语。

这是 **八年来** 第一次他没和格朗泰尔一起度过情人节。实际上，这是第一个他在没有偶遇或是同对方说话的情况下自己记起来的情人节。

感觉 **一切都不对了** 。

自从花神的婚礼之后，当格朗泰尔试图吻他而安灼拉躲开的那一刻开始，这种感觉就建立起来了。之后他们再未谈起那天的事，在对话中不惜一切代价避开那个话题，纵使偶尔会有百密一疏的时刻——当安灼拉的视线穿过整个房间与格朗泰尔对上，他心底的声音便会开始喃喃 **那些如果** 。

再后来格朗泰尔开始了约会。和那些不错的小伙子和不错的姑娘们——无一不是有着深色而非金色的头发。总是些舞者、艺术家、音乐家，大同小异。总是些可爱的人，与他们的朋友相处愉快，不存在明显的缺点。

安灼拉恨他们所有人。

而现在，他站在自己的厨房中央，八年来第一次在情人节这天形影相吊，才意识到自己搞砸了。

他抛下满地的杯子碎片，从餐桌椅背上抓起夹克衫，一边草草地套上，一边走出前门。出门时他差点不记得抓上他的钥匙，而且彻底忘了带伞。如果不是他在街上走到一半老天决定张开个口子，问题本来也不算太大。寒意伴随着泼溅而下的第一阵雨水深入他的骨髓。

他加快脚步，把脑袋缩进外套的领子里，但这实际上没起到多大作用。等他转过街角，走上格朗泰尔所住的那条街时，暴雨霎时倾盆落下。再等他到达格朗泰尔公寓所在的那栋大楼时，他感觉自己已经成了只落汤鸡。

他飞快地戳开大门的密码锁，暗自庆幸上次格朗泰尔喝得烂醉如泥找不着北，自己被迫送他回家时，若李把他家门锁的密码给了自己。刚刚步入大楼，他又犹疑了，想着格朗泰尔有没有可能已经有约，然后逼迫自己不管怎样还是继续向前。

他三步并作两步走到格朗泰尔公寓的那层，不给自己留下丝毫停下和思考的时间。一旦他停下脚步，对此加以思考，他就会丧失勇气，所有关于这不是个好想法的理由就会开始涌现在他脑海中，特别是在去年那件事发生之后。他的大脑似乎只能一遍又一遍地复述这一个念头： _太迟了太迟了太迟了。_

来到格朗泰尔公寓的门前，他的信心瞬间消失得无影无踪，然而他还来不及停下时便已敲响了门。

几分钟过后，门那边传来声响，先是脚步声，然后是锁转动的声音。门开了，格朗泰尔出现在他面前。他穿着柔软的慢跑裤，上身是一件古老的乐队T恤，他看起来既像是一整天都不期待见到任何人，也像是刚刚从床上滚下来。安灼拉的心狠狠地扭作一团。

“格朗——”

“不。”他甚至不让安灼拉念到他名字的第二个音节，径直打断了他并伸出一只手阻止他继续说下去。“ **不** ，安灼拉。你来迟了。”

紧接着，在安灼拉还愣愣地注视着他时，在他面前关上了门。

接下来的几秒钟，安灼拉眨了眨眼，然后他又一次敲响了门，这一次比之前愈加用力。“格朗泰尔，开门，求你了。”

“不。”格朗泰尔的回应闷声传来，但不难辨识出他现在满腔怒火。

“我很抱歉，我刚刚才想明白，我发誓。”安灼拉继续说，“而且我刚刚之所以淋着雨穿过整个城镇就是因为我一想明白就知道自己必须来告诉你，我现在脑子里装不下其它任何事情，还有我现在 **浑身湿透快冻僵了** 还有——”

突然，门又一次打开了，一条毛巾扔到了安灼拉脸上。

安灼拉把它扯开，只见格朗泰尔满脸冷漠地瞪着他。“进来，”他简短地说，“除非你想感冒。”

安灼拉没给他收回这句话的机会，迅速步入屋中，同时用一只手拿着毛巾擦干自己的头发。它们在他头上变得蓬松，恼人地支棱开来，柔软而蜷曲着。他觉得自己几乎看见了格朗泰尔对此露出微笑，但在他走进厨房的时候，那笑容又重新被皱起的眉头所取代。

安灼拉跟在他的身后，边走边抖掉他湿透的外套，把它挂在门把手上晾干。

厨房里，格朗泰尔摁下咖啡机的开关让它预热，从水龙头给玻璃壶装满水。他没有问安灼拉的要求，直接从橱柜里拿出两只杯子，他自己更喜欢的那只上面写着“禁止涮笔（Not Paint Water）”，而那只亮红色被他用旧了的，通常是给安灼拉用的，手柄处有细小的缺口。

现在他在这里，和格朗泰尔处于一个房间里，而且现在还是情人节。安灼拉发现自己不知该说些什么，他之前远未真切地对此作出思考。

“我恨你，”格朗泰尔打破沉默。“我真的，真的恨透你了。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，皱起眉头，停下手上擦拭的动作，“为什么？”

“ **为什么？** ”格朗泰尔重复他的话，“为什么？你能不能告诉我为什么你居然会在情人节出现在我家——你竟敢跟我说这是个巧合，你根本不是存心在 **整整一年** 后 **冒雨** 穿过整个城镇来见我？”

他说话时满不情愿地把咖啡倒进了两只杯子里，把其中一只不加糖不加奶的塞进了安灼拉的手里，接着不顾分量地把二者随意加到自己的杯里。满足于无法挽回的浓度与甜度，他转过身，背靠在柜台上，从杯子的边缘处露出两只眼睛瞪着安灼拉。

安灼拉废了好大，好大的力气来抑制住自己的笑容。他知道微笑可能并非格朗泰尔希望从他那里看到的东西，即便安灼拉的意识 **一直以来** 都让他想要对格朗泰尔报以微笑。

“如果我说我不知道，你会相信吗？”安灼拉问，“你会相信我那时正站在我的厨房里，看着时钟，然后突然意识到过去八年里我第一次没有和你一起度过情人节吗？”

“然后，所以呢？”格朗泰尔反问，“你觉得这就够了是吗？”

安灼拉紧紧握着杯子的手柄，指节泛白。“不，不够，我知道还不够，但我也不能只是呆呆站在原地，多浪费哪怕一秒种了。你在花神的婚礼上指出了我的问题，我那时不知说什么好。然后你就开始约会了，然后，天呐，我 **恨** 他们所有人。 **所有人** 。”

他现在最不希望的就是看到格朗泰尔笑起来，但他还是笑了。“我隐隐约约注意到了。”

“什么？”

“你在意识不到自己的情感时真的可以表现得相当迟钝。我一开始恼火得要死，感觉就像，你既不想要我，也不想要我高高兴兴地跟别人在一起。然后我就跟公白飞聊了聊。”

“你做了什么？”

“还有古费拉克。说真的，安灼拉， **每个人** 都能看出来——不管那是什么。”他面向安灼拉，举着咖啡杯向前打手势。“连花神婚礼前从没见过我们的人都看出来了。”

“噢，”安灼拉觉得自己像个傻子。“那——”

“我告诉过你我不会永远等下去，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔的语气仍然很生硬，透露着忿忿不平，“已经过去一整年了。”

“我知道，而且我很抱歉。我真的没有意识到，你可能从没听过比这更烂的借口，但这是事实。我很抱歉让你一直等我；我很抱歉没有早一些想通；更加让我愧疚的是我对待你所有约会对象恶劣的态度。”他深吸一口气。“但我不后悔跑过整个城镇来见你，即便要浑身湿透；我也不后悔半夜11点敲响你家的门来把这些话告诉你。”

格朗泰尔抱起自己的手臂，看上去并没怎么被说服。

安灼拉再次深吸一口气，让他高度紧张的神经放松下来，然后说了出来：“我 **喜欢** 你，格朗泰尔，我喜欢你很多年了。对不起，我没有做出过任何表示。而且我也知道自己拥有有史以来最差的时间观念，让你等了那么久，但我真的很喜欢你。这一次，我想要正式请你和我约会，不仅仅是在每年的一天因为一堆意外而待在一起。”

格朗泰尔恼火地哼了一声，打断了他，径直倾身上前，把两人之间的距离缩短成一个吻。这看起来很简单——或许事实上也的确如此，因为这次安灼拉没有躲开。这一次他只是急促地倒吸一口气，满脸惊讶，感觉着格朗泰尔的吻在自己的嘴唇上化作一个小小的微笑。

格朗泰尔把自己的杯子放至一边，它轻柔地叮咚作响，然后他又从安灼拉的手中拿过他的那只，也把它放到柜台上。他拳曲着手指揪着安灼拉的腰带，把他拉入另一个吻的方式堪称顺从，就像是他自始至终一直明白自己终将缴械投降——他只是在等待安灼拉大梦初醒的这一天。

“你坏透了，”当安灼拉终于鼓起勇气，双手环在他的身侧，把他压在背后的柜台上时，他们双唇相触，“郑重声明，我还是很生你的气。”

“我会补偿你的。”安灼拉向他保证，他知道在未来很长的一段时间里，这都会成为格朗泰尔心里一个难解的疙瘩。

他不知道这个吻持续了多久，他只能感受到自己身上格朗泰尔坚实的重量。两人身后，墙上的指针悄悄划过十二点。

最终，格朗泰尔打破了这个吻，他背靠厨房柜台，脸上挂着心满意足的笑容，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发。那一缕缕发丝方才还与安灼拉的手指交相缠绕。格朗泰尔已探出一只手，扣上了他的臀部，大拇指在安灼拉衣摆下的皮肤上令人欲念焚身地画着圈。

“你觉得我们现在已经耗尽了那些可爱的邂逅机会，”格朗泰尔说，“于是你就冒雨跑过来，穿越整个城镇，安灼拉，你认真的吗？”

“我简直不敢相信自己过去没有认识到它们的意义所在。”安灼拉回复。他希望自己可以把时间调转回到八年前的第一个晚上，那时他们还在读大学，两人坐在别人家的台阶上，一起望着漫天繁星。

不过，扭转时空也就意味着失去他们在过去的这些年里所塑造的记忆，包括找到的那些职业目标、建立的那些友谊，还有他们各自的成长。

“是啊，不过，我想现在你已经相当清楚了，我们对此充满信心。”格朗泰尔低声作答，伴随着一连串的轻笑。安灼拉对其回以怒视，他伸出手就要去打格朗泰尔的手臂，却被对方抓住了手腕。

“来吧，”格朗泰尔牵起他的手，把手指插进他的指缝，“这么浪漫的夜晚，不要浪费在厨房里站着了。”

*

之后，格朗泰尔赤身裸体地从床上爬下来，走到窗边，立在那里将其推开。安灼拉在床上翻过身来，看着他，缱绻而满足。当格朗泰尔拿出一包烟时，他也紧随其后爬下了床。

他走到格朗泰尔身后，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，在格朗泰尔向后倚上他的身体时露出微笑，一等那烟冒出红色的火光，便将其夺到自己的手中。

“嘿，”格朗泰尔说，“你确实知道现在已经不是情人节了，对吧？”

安灼拉笑了，他俯下身吻上他的唇。“不要把情人节看得太重。”  


**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 这个主意蠢透了。一场长达八年的追求。八 年 啊 。
> 
> 译者：  
> 无Beta真是太难了，我是个连句子都翻不通顺的傻子QAQ欢迎捉虫！


End file.
